Boy or Girl?
by cayennee
Summary: Menyamar menjadi laki-laki dan bersekolah di sekolah laki-laki? pasti seru dan menarik. Akan kah Kyungsoo selamat bersekolah dan tinggal di asrama bersama semua laki-laki tersebut? Kaisoo/GS/Age-Gap


_**Boy or Girl**_

 _ **Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **GS / age-gap / Kaisoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haruskah aku bersekolah disana supaya aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari? Aku ingin selalu bersamanya walau aku harus berbohong dengannya...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca~ maaf kalo banyak typo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Do Kyungsoo, seorang gadis SMA yang berasal dari Amerika dan harus terpaksa ikut pindah ke Korea karena ayahnya dipindah kerjakan di Korea. Memang Kyungsoo adalah orang Korea, walau sudah 17 tahun di Amerika, bahasa Korea Kyungsoo tetaplah fasih. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbaha Inggris, dia sangat fasih menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Mengapa disini tidak ada sekolah yang menggabungkan murid laki-laki dengan perempuan sih?" gerutu Kyungsoo saat mencari cari sekolah di internet.

"Karena disini semua sekolahnya bernuansa asrama _nun_." balas adiknya Do Minjoon yang 5 tahun lebih muda daripada Kyungsoo.

"Sok tahu kamu, masa tidak ada satu pun?"

"Ya terserah nuna saja kalau yidak percaya" Minjoon pun langsung memakai headphonenya dan mendengar lagu kesukaannya.

" _Hhh.. Kenapa aku harus ikut ke Korea. Kenapa tidak tetap di Amerika saja? Aku sudah nyaman disana._ " gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati

Kyungsoo akhirnya menutup tabletnya lalu melihat pemandangan keluar jendela. Sama saja seperti Amerika, di kanan kiri semuanya gedung tinggi besar, tempat shopping, mall dan gedung-gedung lainnya. Kyungsoo pun merasa bosan dan akhirnya terlelap di dalam perjalanannya. Kyungsoo pun bermimpi. Dia bermimpi sedang jalan-jalan di Namsan Tower dengan seorang laki-laki tinggi yang sangat tampan. Laki-laki tersebut ingin mencium Kyungsoo saat kembang api dilumcurkan dan memenuhi langit di Namsan Tower, tapi tiba-tiba...

"Nuna! Ayo bangun.. Kita sudah sampai.." teriak Minjoon sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun merasa sangat terganggu dan akhirnya terbangun, namun saat dia membuka mata yang dilihatnya hanyalah Minjoon dan dia tersadar kalau dia hanya bermimpi.

"Hya! Kenapa kau bangunkan aku di saat sedang adegan seru!" Kyungsoo yang terbangun langsung menjitak adiknya.

"Hya, nuna... Mana kutahu kalau itj sedang adegan seru.. Hayo nuna mimpi apa..?" balas Minjoon yang sedang menggodai nunanya.

"Hey.. Itu bukan urusanmu, dasar anak kecil." Kyungsoo pun segera turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah barunya yang cukup mewah.

Kyungsoo segera naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Lalu dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

" _Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan kasur setelah lebih dari 24 jam tidak bertemu dengan kasur_ "

Kyungsoo menatap atap kamarnya sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri. Dia teringat tentang laki-laki tampan di mimpinya tadi, tapu sayangnya dia tidak ingat jelas bagaimana mukanya.

 _-boy/girl-_

Keesokan harinya, semua berjalan seperti biasa di Amerika hanya sekarang keluarga Do berada di Korea. Tn. Do sudah berangkat kerja lalu Ny. Do sibuk dengan kehidupannya di kamar. Minjoon yang sibuk main game di depan TV dan Kyungsoo? Dia masih tidur-tiduran di kasur sambil memainkan handphonenya. Setelah beberapa saat, Kyungsoo mengambil laptopnya lalu membuka _skype_ untuk menghubungi teman-temannya di Amerika karena dia merasa sangat bosan. Target pertama Kyungsoo adalah Kevin Woo, laki-laki bertubuhkan kecil dengan muka cantik tetapi dia masih seorang laki-laki sejati. Kevin adalah teman baik Kyungsoo di Amerika karena Kevin juga berwarga kenegaraan Korea, sama dengan Kyungsoo. Akhirnya wajah Kevin muncul di layar laptop Kyungsoo. Lalu tiba-tiba...

"KEVIN! BOGOSIPDA!" teriak Kyungsoo

"Yak! Tidak perlu berteriak, aku tidak tuli."

"Haha.. Mana bisa aku tidak berteriak, sudah lebih dari 24 jam aku tidak melihatmu."

"Tapi kau berteriqk seakan akan ada maling di rumahmu."

"Habis, mukamu kan memang mirip maling" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya ke luar untuk mengejek Kevin.

"kalo kamu ada disini udah habis kamu" muka Kevin berubah menjadi masam setelah mendengar ejekan Kyungsoo.

"Untung saja kita terpisahkan oleh samudra dan benua"

"Kau hanya lagi beruntung.. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana Korea? Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana."

"Hhh.. Sama saja seperti di Amerika. Bahkan kegiatanku disini sama saja, hanya berbeda rumah dan negara"

"Jalan-jalan keluar lah"

"Malas.. Tidak ada yang menarik disini"

"Awas nanti kamu lumutan di kamar"

"Enak saja, tidak akan. Aku juga tidak akan selamanya berada di kamar ini juga!"

"Yayaya, siapa tau saja kan? Oh iya.. Sudah dulu ya? Aku ada janji dengan Rene."

"Hya.. Jadi kamu ninggalin sahabat kamu yang satu ini?" muka Kyungsoo langsung berubah seperti kucing memelas.

"Tentu saja aku akan memilih pacarku daripadamu!"

"Eyyy.. Jahat sekali kau."

"Haha.. Sudahlah, nanti setelah aku pulang akan ku telepon kamu lagi, oke?"

"Iya iya.. Sana selamat pacaran kalian"

Akhirnya pembicaraan mereka terputus saat Kevin menutup layar laptopnya. Kyungsoo pun sendirian, dia ingin menelepon temannya yang lain tapi tiba-tiba moodnya untuk mengobrol sudah hilang. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berjalan ke balkon kamarnya lalu melihat pemandangannya. Akhirnya tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo pun benyanyi. Suaranya yang lembut nan merdu menghiasi suasana kompleks rumah yang sepi. Saat Kyungsoo bernyanyi dilihatnya seorang laki-laki sedang berjalan di depan rumahnya. Laki-laki itu tinggi, berkulit putih, berambut hitam. Sungguh tampan walau dia hanya menggunakan kaus putih dan celana pendek perwarna coklat. Kyungsoo mengagumi laki-laki yang jalan di depan rumahnya sampai laki-laki tersebut hilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

 _Krunyuk... Krunyuk..._

Kyungsoo memehang perutnya yang berbunyi kencang sekali. Kyungsoo akhirnya turun ke dapur dan yang dia temukan hanyalah sebuah piring kosong. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk berjalan-jalan sekalian mencari supermarket untuk membeli ramyun instan. Kyungsoo segera mengambil jaket untuk menutupi tanktop putihnya lalu segera pergi keluar. Ternyata jarak rumah dengan supermarket tidak jauh, hanya berkisar 20 meter dari rumahnya. Kyungsoo pun membeli ramyun instan dan memasaknya disana lalu makan disana. Kyungsoo melihat banyak murid-murid bubar dan Kyungsoo pun teringat tentang satu hal. Sekolah...

 _-boy/girl-_

Sesampainya di rumah Kyungsoo langsung kembali ke kamarnya dan mencari sekolah. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kyungsoo sempat berpikir apakah sebaiknya dia bersekolah di sekolah perempuan? Tapi itu tidak akan seru dan akam membosankan. Rata-rata teman Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki. Kyungsoo memang cantik, manis, berbadan mungil, tapi hal yang paling dia sukai selain bernyanyi adalah olahraga. Maka dari itu teman-teman Kyungsoo dominannya laki-laki. Kyungsoo menyerah untuk memikirkan sekolah, akhirnya Kyungsoo menyalakan TV dan menonton acara drama. Setelah menonton drama itu terlintas di kepala Kyungsoo untuknya bersekolah di sekolah laki-laki. Akan seru dan menarik menurutnya. Tapi.. Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo digerek sama _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya jika mengetahui Kyungsoo akan bersekolah dan tinggal bersama semua laki-laki. Kyungsoo pun menutup niat gilanya tersebut. Kyungsoo pun pergi ke kamar Minjoon.

"Hey, Minjoon?" panggil Kyungsoo sambil memasuki kamar Minjoon.

Minjoon sedang merapikan koleksi mobil-mobilnya di kamarnya.

"Minjoon, main basket yuk? Tadi _nuna_ melihat ada lapangan di gang belakang rumah kita."

"Basket? Ayo!" Minjoon tidak akan bisa menolak apapun yang berhubungan dengan basket.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama ke lapangan dekat rumah lalu bermain basket bersama. Tiba-tiba Seseorang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hey kalian, aku ikut main boleh?" tanya orang tersebut.

Saat Kyungsoo melihat orang tersebut, Kyungsoo sangat kaget, orang tersebut adalah laki-laki yang lewat di depan rumah Kyungsoo tadi.

"b-boleh kok." jawab Kyungsoo yang sedikit salting.

"Oh iya, kenalkan namaku Chanyeol, aku tinggal di ujung gang sini. Kamu orang baru ya? Aku baru melihatmu hari ini?"

"Namaku Kyungsoo dan ini Adikku, Minjoon. Keluargaku baru saja pindah kesini, aku tinggal di gang sebelah" jawab Kyungsoo yang tersenyum malu.

"Ah.. Begitu.. Ayo kita main."

Akhirnya mereka bermain bersama sampai Minjoon melemparkan bolanya terlalu jauh dan menuju seseorang yang sedang berjalan.

"AWASSSS!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki tersebut dapat menahan serangan yang datang. Semuanya pun merasa lega.

"Yak! Memangnyabtampangkunini seperti keranjang basket apa? Kepalaku hampir bocor gara-gara bola ini!" laki-laki tersebut pun mencuap-cuap marah.

"Maaf _hyung_! Mana kutahu kalau kau mau lewat sana." jawab Minjoon dengan entengnya.

"Kalian tidak tau aku siapa huh?" laki-laki tersebut pun ingin menyerang Minjoon.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan laki-laki tersebut.

"Sudahlah Jongin, mereka orang baru disini, jangan mulai keributan disini, ayo pulang dan persiapkan barang-barangmu, sekolah akan mulai 3 hari lagi, pasti kau belum menyiapkan apa-apa kan?" kata Chanyeol sambil mendorong Jongin menjauh.

"Maafkan Jongin ya? Aku pulang dulu!" pamit Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun segera pulang.

"Huh, nyaris saja, yasudah ayo pulang sudah mulai gelap disini." ajak Kyungsoo.

 _-boy/girl-_

Keesokan harinya Kyingsoo sedang lari pagi dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Hi, selamat pagi." sapa Chanyeol

"Eh, iya, pagi juga."

"Kau senang olahraga ya?"

"Iya, olahraga itu menyenangkan haha"

"Coba kamu sekolah di sekolahku, fasilitas olahraganya lengkap sekali, tapi sayang sekolahku tidak menerima perempuan." jelas Chanyeol.

"Yah, sayang sekali.. Memangnya kamu bersekolah dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tertarik karena omongan Chanyeol tentang fasilitas sekolahnya.

"Aku sekolah di Seoul Boys High School"

"Oh begitu.."

Mereka pun lari bersama sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pamit pulang. Saat di rumah Kyungsoo makin meniatkan dirinya untuk bersekolah di sekolah Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimana? Haruskah aku menyamar jadi laki-laki? Bagaimana jika _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya tahu kalau Kyungsoo bersekolah di sekolah laki-laki? Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Seoul Boys High School.

 _-boy/girl-_

Pada siang hari Kyungsoo pergi bertemu dengan orang yang dapat membantunya. Seketaris _appa_ nya di restoran.

" _Ajjjushi_? Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kamu ingin meminta bantuan apa Soo?"

"Umn.. Ini... Ini.. Aku ingin bersekolah di Seoul Boys High School. _Ajjushi_ bisa bantu aku supaya berkas-berkasku lengkap dan bisa menyamar menjadi laki-laki?"

"Apa! Kamu mau bersekolah di Seoul Boys High School!?" teriak _ajjushi_ tersebut di tengah keramaian restoran.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dapatkah Kyungsoo menyamar menjadi laki-laki dan bersekolah di Seoul Boys High School? Apakah seketaris ayahnya akan membantunya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So, I'll be waiting your review... left your review if you want to read the next chapter~**_

 _ **Gamsahamnida~**_


End file.
